Perfeitamente Imperfeita
by MissyGoldy
Summary: Oneshot: Remus diz ser imperfeito... Mas, o que ele não sabe é que o melhor de se ser perfeito é o de não o ser e a melhor pessoa para o explicar é Jewel Roxburgh. /Prenda de aniversário da maninha Miss Jane Poltergeist!/


**Perfeitamente Imperfeita…  
**por _MissyGoldy **

* * *

** _

Digamos que missuygoldy teve um surto, adoeceu e ficou deprimida... Por isso tanta fic ao mesmo tempo... Escrevo em vez de comer gelado e chocolate... HUHAUAHUAHUA

Esquecendo isso...

Essa one-shot é dedicada a miss Jane Poltergeist!  
Pelo menos a uma delas... Não sei se é a um ou a dois... Mas é aquela com quem falo no msn... HUAHUAAUHAHUA... Ela sabe quem é!

E porquê, me perguntam?  
Porque ela HOJE faz aninhoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos!  
(Meu deus, quanto histerismo...)

Voltando...  
Miss Jane Poltergeist...  
Imagine que está numa sala com todos os seus amigos...  
Aparecem os marotos...  
James desaparece com Lily num canto, Sirius tá mandando suas cantadasa um grupo de garotas (onde também estou eu... HUAHAHUAHA), Peter afoga-se no ponche... Mas você não vê o fofo do Remus!  
Então...  
Tam, tam, tam, tam!  
Aparece um enorme e delicioso bolo... O seu preferido!  
Todos começam a cantar:

PARABÉNS A VOCÊ!  
NESTA DATA, QUERIDA!  
MUITAS FELICIDADES  
MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA!

Versão abreviada, porque, entretanto sai do boloninguém mais, ninguém menos que:  
REMUS LUPIN, usando apenas boxers e com um cartaz a dizer: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIOOOOOOOOO!  
Esse é o seu presente de aniversário... (Está uma porcaria... O que ela queria mesmo era a sala vazia, apenas com o Remus)  
Esquecendo... Ao ler essa one-shot não pense que o maroto mais fofo a atraiçoou... HUAUHAUAHAUHA  
BJX!

**

* * *

**

**Perfeitamente Imperfeita…**  
por _MissyGoldy_

Olhos cor de mel vagueavam, sem objectivo, pelo céu, carregado de enormes nuvens de um cinzento-escuro, escondendo o sol, já por si fraco, àquela hora da tarde, dando indícios de que a noite viera mais cedo para se abater sobre a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts.

Faziam, exactamente, dez dias, que o céu se encontrava assim, escuro e sombrio, mas sem ceder-se a deixar cair, sequer, uma gota de chuva… e, também, dez dias tinham passado desde que ele dirigira, pela última vez, uma palavra a ela…

- Remus! REMUS!- gritou alguém, sacudindo uma mão à frente dos olhos dele, fazendo-o despontar dos seus pensamentos.- Finalmente! Por acaso, ouviu o que nós dissemos, pela quarta vez?

Remus Lupin olhou para os seus amigos, ainda um pouco pensativo.

Sirius Black, o culpado de ter interrompido os pensamentos do garoto, olhava-o com uma expressão, visivelmente, irritada, já que fora a quarta vez que estivera a repetir o que dissera, à mais de trinta minutos atrás.

- O que se passa contigo? Há dias que estás assim!- proferiu James Potter, bocejando, abertamente, aborrecido por ter ouvido a mesma conversa tantas vezes seguidas.

- Desculpem…- murmurou Remus, numa voz rouca, levantando-se da poltrona, onde se encontrara sentado, por longas horas.- Eu estou um pouco… cansado…

Sirius suspirou profundamente, fazendo com que fios de cabelos negro caíssem para os olhos azuis acinzentados, enquanto que James virava a sua atenção para um grupo de garotas, no outro lado do Salão Comunal de Gryffindor, que começava a dissipar-se, pouco a pouco, deixando, no fim, apenas duas delas, que conversavam num tom inaudível, do lugar onde o grupo dos marotos se encontrava.

James sorriu ao ver que uma das garotas olhara para eles, o que fez com que o garoto passasse, automaticamente, os dedos pelos cabelos negros, já por si só despenteados.

Lily Evans bufou e revirou os olhos verdes-esmeralda, sacudindo a longa cascata de cabelo ruivo. A outra garota apenas se riu, colocando uma mecha de cabelo castanho-escuro atrás da orelha, ao mesmo tempo que fechava os bonitos olhos azuis safira, chamando a atenção de Sirius.

- Marlene está muito divertida, não?- perguntou ele, dando um sorriso maroto à garota, que corou levemente, mas não se notando, já que as sombras que as labaredas de fogo acarretavam, incidiam no esbelto rosto moreno.- Que tal irmos lá ter… Afinal, perto da lareira está bem mais confortável do que neste canto aqui…

James sorriu, levantando-se logo ao ouvir as palavras do amigo, ajeitando os óculos de aro preto, que escondiam um par de olhos castanhos avelã.

- Vamos!- sorriu ele, olhando mais uma vez para Lily, que lhe virou as costas.

- Vens, Remus?- perguntou Sirius, vendo que o amigo ainda não tinha dito nada.

- Deixem estar… Eu vou dar uma volta, para ver se espaireço um pouco a cabeça… Vemo-nos ao jantar…- murmurou ele, afastando-se até ao quadro da Dama Gorda, que marcava a entrada e a saída do Salão, sendo seguido pelos olhares atentos e preocupados dos amigos.

Remus caminhou pelos corredores escuros e frios, com as mãos nos bolsos das calças pretas, que constituíam o uniforme da escola, junto com uma camisa de um branco imaculável e uma capa negra e pesada, com o símbolo da equipa. Tinha-se esquecido da gravata, com as cores de Gryffindor, vermelho sangue e dourado, em cima da sua cama, no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano.

Continuou a deambular, sem sentido algum, acabando por se estacar no hall de entrada, o piso que dava ao Salão Principal, de onde já vinham as deliciosas essências de comida acabada de se fazer, às masmorras e aos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Remus suspirou, deixando-se cair no degrau de pedra gélida da escadaria, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

Como ele fora idiota em a ter rejeitado…

- Remus?

Remus levantou o rosto, deparando-se com uma garota, cujo olhar transmitia preocupação.

- Jewel…- murmurou ele, levantando-se, rapidamente.

- Estás bem?- perguntou ela, colocando uma mão no ombro dele, como se quisesse reconfortá-lo.

- Porque não haveria de estar?- perguntou ele, sorrindo, tristemente.

Jewel Roxburgh afastou a mão, fazendo com que um vazio tomasse conta do garoto, como se ao retirar a mão, ela lhe tivesse tirado algo de dentro dele.

As recordações ainda estavam muito vivas dentro de si, apesar de já se ter passado pouco mais que uma semana.

- Apenas estou preocupada contigo, Remus…- murmurou ela, num tom magoado, abaixando a cabeça, fazendo os cachos loiros taparem a visão do rosto macio e de porcelana, embelezado por um par de olhos de um azul cristalino, um nariz levemente arrebitado e lábios rosados.

- Desculpa…- murmurou ele, erguendo o rosto da garota com a mão, cuidadosamente.

Jewel sorriu, olhando em seguida pelas portas abertas da entrada.

- Gostavas de vir dar uma volta?- perguntou ela, sorrindo abertamente.

- Não queres ir jantar?- perguntou ele, apontando para as portas do Salão Principal, por onde já entravam alguns alunos famintos.

- Não tenho muita fome…- sussurrou ela, torcendo o nariz.- Mas se não quiseres vir…

- Não! Claro que eu quero ir… contigo…

Jewel sorriu, puxando-o para fora do castelo.

Caminharam em silêncio, até chegarem à beira do lago, onde se sentaram debaixo de uma árvore, cujos ramos altos, cheios de folhagem verde escura, impedia a visão de qualquer pessoa que os quisesse observar de alguma janela da escola.

Remus olhou pelo canto do olho para Jewel, que mirava as ondinhas cintilantes e sinuosas do lago, provocadas pela leve brisa, que pairava à volta de ambos, parecendo ter sido hipnotizada.

O garoto virou, também, a sua atenção para o lago.

Conseguia ter a visão distorcida do seu reflexo na água resplandecente.

Cabelos curtos de um castanho aloirado e olhos cor de mel.

Nada de especial…

- Ninguém é perfeito, Remus…- murmurou Jewel, de repente.

Remus virou a sua cabeça para ela.

Uma lágrima acariciava o seu rosto.

- Tu és perfeita…- sussurrou Remus, olhando novamente para as águas do lago, resistindo fortemente ao impulso que tinha em abraçá-la, ao mesmo tempo que o estômago torcia-se, nervosamente.

Jewel sorriu, tristemente.

Remus continuava com os meus pensamentos de à dez dias atrás… O dia em que Jewel houvera descoberto que Remus Lupin escondia o segredo de ser um lobisomem…

- O melhor de se ser perfeito é não o ser…- proferiu Jewel, levantando-se e encostando-se ao tronco da árvore.

- Porque dizes isso?- perguntou ele, levemente confuso.

Jewel olhou-o, sorrindo.

- Não entendes, Remus? O facto de seres diferente de todos os outros garotos faz com que sejas especial…

- O facto de ser lobisomem faz com que eu seja especial?- perguntou Remus, levantando-se, bruscamente.

- Porque achas que eu sou perfeita, Remus?- perguntou ela, seriamente.

Remus engoliu em seco.

- Porque… Porque és bonita, inteligente… divertida…

- E? Lily também é bonita… inteligente…- cortou ela, começando a andar em direcção a ele.- Marlene também o é… Qualquer pessoa o é, Remus! Depende de com quem a comparamos! Se me comparasses com uma garota mais bonita, dirias que eu era feia…

- Nunca!- riu-se ele.

Jewel suspirou.

- Remus… Porque tu achas que és imperfeito?- perguntou ela, acariciando o rosto do garoto com uma mão.

Um trovão rasgou o céu.

- Porque sou um lobisomem…- murmurou ele, baixando o olhar.

- Tu sofres a cada lua cheia…- sussurrou ela, colocado ambas as mãos no peito dele, sentindo o coração do garoto acelerar gradualmente.- Isso faz de ti uma pessoa imperfeita?

Remus baixou a cabeça.

- Eu não te quero magoar, Jewel… Tenho medo de que eu possa, alguma vez…- Remus interrompendo-se, tentando afastar aquele sentimento.

Jewel ergueu-lhe a cabeça, tal como ele lhe fizera, ainda eles dentro do castelo.

- Não percebes? Isso faz de ti a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço… Mas enfrentas isso como se fosse o teu pior inimigo…- murmurou ela, obrigando-o a encarar os seus olhos.

- Se calhar, é porque o é…- respondeu ele.

Jewel acenou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não… Tu não tens culpa do que te aconteceu quando ainda eras uma criança, Remus… Não te culpes por um problema que só faz com que a tua força e a tua coragem de continuar aumente…- murmurava ela, abraçando-o.- É por isso que te acho especial…

Remus hesitou um pouco.

Mais trovões rasgavam o céu, fazendo tremer a terra.

- Obrigada, Jewel…- murmurou Remus, abraçando-a fortemente contra o peito.

Jewel sorriu, ouvindo as batidas do coração dele.

Sentia-se segura ao pé dele, apesar de tudo o que ele dizia…

Afastou-se o suficiente para encará-lo.

Estavam agora tão próximos que dava para sentir o hálito fresco um do outro, no rosto.

Gotas de chuva começavam a cair pesadamente do céu.

Remus, reparando que Jewel não trajava a capa do uniforme, separou-se para retirar a própria e colocá-la por cima da cabeça dos dois, para evitar com que as gotas de chuva os molhassem.

- Obrigada, Remus… Por perceberes…- sorriu ela, com a respiração acelerada.

Remus observou Jewel aproximar-se ainda mais, não havendo já nenhum espaço entre eles.

As batidas do coração de ambos podiam ser ouvidas, num ritmo rápido.

Sentiu ambos narizes se roçarem, fazendo-os sorrir.

Sentindo os lábios da garota roçarem nos dele, Remus fechou os olhos, juntando-os num beijo doce e calmo, ao mesmo tempo que a enlaçava, calmamente, pela cintura, fazendo a capa, que segurava acima das cabeças de ambos, caísse e permanecesse esquecida na relva, agora molhada.

Remus apertou Jewel contra si, enquanto que beijava cada lábio da garota com uma ternura profunda, saboreando as gotas que caíam agora em cima deles.

Jewel sorriu, entreabrindo os lábios, dando permissão ao garoto de aprofundar o beijo, sentindo a chuva lavar as lágrimas do seu rosto.

- Eu amo-te, Remus…- murmurou ela, roucamente, afastando-se um pouco para respirar.

Remus sorriu, retirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da garota.

Até completamente ensopada, Jewel conseguia ser tão perfeitamente imperfeita…

- Eu, também, te amo muito…- sussurrou ele, acariciando as costas da garota, por cima do tecido branco, agora completamente ensopado.

Jewel beijou-o, novamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos molhados dele.

Sim…

O melhor de se ser perfeito era, definitivamente, de não o ser…

* * *

**_"Deixe um autor feliz, mandando a sua reviewiz!"_**


End file.
